


screeching hour

by depressedtrashcant



Series: i love pidge and will use this to show it [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, its my fanfiction and i get to choose the pronouns, shiro lance and hunk are traumatized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedtrashcant/pseuds/depressedtrashcant
Summary: pidge amd matt scream





	screeching hour

**Author's Note:**

> i hate that this has the most words out of everything ive written (i think) besides the bee movie but we dont talk about that
> 
> aslo im tired so if i messed stuff up then sucks to suck i guesss

Pidge jolted awake, realizing they had forgotten the most important time of the month: screeching hour.

Scrambling over their bed and over to their space phone™, they called their brother.

"Matt!" they immediately yelled into their space phone™.

"Screeching hourz? Matt asked, with a z because he's a cool kid.

"Screeching hour, but yeah, screech time at 12?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the castle."

"In Green's hanger?"

"Obviously"

Pidge hung up, before lying down and trying to sleep, alas, it was not meant to be and they ended up staring at a wall for ten minutes before giving up.

'whatever' they thought, getting up and going to the castle's infirmary trying to find some space cough drops, they once made the mistake of not getting any and they were not going to make that mistake again.

idk how to do lines so just pretend this is one

Hunk made peanut butter cookies, not for any reason, in particular, he just felt like baking and he knew Pidge liked them.

When he got to Pidge's room he saw a note on the door, it said.

'in green's hanger ill be back in an hour -me @ 12:00'

Looking at the clock, Hunk saw it was about twelve-fifteen.

Sighing, Hunk started making his way to Green's hanger. When he got there, he heard some tinnitus inducing screeching.

"Are you okay??" Hunk shouted, opening the door.

Hunk blinked. Whatever he was expecting it wasn't this. In front of him, Pidge, Matt, and Rover were sitting in a circle with an alarm and a bag of cough drops in the middle.

Pidge and Matt both were shrieking at the top of their lungs while Rover emitted a high pitched whirring noise.

Hunk slowly placed the cookies on the ground, never taking his eyes off of them. He then cautiously walked backward until the door automatically closed. He then sprinted as fast as he could until he got to the kitchen.

idk how to do lines so just pretend this is one x2

When he got to the kitchen he saw Lance staring at a glass of water, when Hunk entered Lance looked up, before seeing the haunted look in Hunk's eye

"You saw them too?" Lance asked sadly.

Hunk opened his arms and hugged Lance with tears in his eyes.

idk how to do lines so just pretend this is one x3

Thirty minutes later, Shiro walked in, trembling, Hunk just opened his arms again.

**Author's Note:**

> rover is alive bc i said so
> 
> also i wish real life was like sims bc then i could just write for 3 days and become a god a writing
> 
> still cant end things


End file.
